bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Northstar1012/Bleach 561 - The Villain
So another pointless blog where I ramble on about things I don't like, but I like getting these opinions off my chest. During this blog, I'll speak about Bleach's latest chapter, 561 - The Villain. While Aha's format is much more comedic and overall review, I'm just going to talk about the characters because the chapter was mainly battling. So let's get to it: Kensei Honestly, I think Kensei is one of my favorite characters, despite the little development he's gotten and the abysmal treatement he received during the fight against Wonderweiss. I like his overall appearance and personality, which is much more like a military drill sergeant. His Shikai was pretty interesting and I loved his Bankai and its abilities. Just seemed to fit his personality and fighting style perfectly. During this chapter, he pretty much got shitted on... again. I was really hoping for a quick rising out of the rubble, neck crack and gets right back into a very physical battle with Mask, maybe displaying another ability to help keep the battle even. But nope, got owned, again and again, broken arm, probably a fractured skull and then KO'ed with a knee drop. Honestly, with the way the Visoreds have been treated, I wouldn't be surprised if Kensei is dead at this point because Kubo is obviously not interested in developing this guy any further then necessary. Kubo's Kensei Treatment: 9 out of 10 Sad Faces :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( Rose Similar with Kensei, not enough character development to warrant any sort of emotional connection to him, but I did like the fact that he killed James. Other fans seem to feel like it was uncharacteristic of him and a little extreme. 1) No character development so how do you know what Rose is capable of? He coldly threatened to kill NaNaNa so I figured there was a little pyscho in him. 2) Its war. His squad has suffered the most visible defeats and deaths. You wouldn't eliminate Mask's main source of power after he curbstomped a captain and 3 near captain level lieutenants? His Bankai reveal, while cool and awesome in its abilities, makes me feel that this is also the end for Rose in terms of development, if he's not dead after the massive hole in his chest. Also, Kubo purposely made Rose an idiot by describing how his power works BEFORE he hits Mask with the final act, which could've potentially turned the tide. I'm hoping that this isnt the end of Rose, but Kubo seems to be eliminating them pretty easily. Even Shinji got KO'ed during his battle with Bambi by bullshit means. Kubo's Rose Treatment: 7 out of 10 Sad Faces :( :( :( :( :( :( :( Mask Can this character die already? What a gross misuse of chapter space dedicated to this clown. He's Driscol, but a wrestler, who's power relies on outside boosts that apparently takes you from being completely owned by a captain's Bankai to completely owning the captain outright because a single fan says "Get up" once. Then Rose stupidly tells him how his powers work so he burst his own eardrums and counter it with a super star death beam that downs another captain. So right now, he's defeated 3 above average lieutenants and 2 captains with Bankai? Hmmm not overpowered at all. Rolls eyes. He's just a giant cartoon character with an extreme personality not fit within the mold of a quincy. But then again, I'm thinking Quincy should be more like Ishida, Haschwalth and the mustache man. Those are Quincy to me, but I guess they need some diversity. Kubo's Mask Fascination: 8 out of 10 Mad Faces >.< >.< >.< >.< >.< >.< >.< >.< Renji I don't hate Renji, I really don't, but he shouldn't be fighting Mask... at all. He should be facing someone else. Because if he beats Mask single handedly, all that says is that Renji is more powerful than 3 lieutenants or 2 captains in Bankai. Too much of a massive power gap with the short amount of training they've had. Again, it wasn't months that has gone by between invasions. Realistically, they only had a short amount of time to train. Soifon perfected one area of her abilities, Shunko, and Saijin gained a secret technique for a temporary power boost. They didn't raise their levels much higher than they were previously. Kubo just wants Renji to be badass by appearing and deflecting a blast capable of piercing a captain and say he's a villain to a deaf Mask. So that sense of badassness didn't exist because Mask couldn't hear him. So again, not taking him seriously because of Kubo's lack of consistency. Writing on the fly much, Kubo? Kubo's Renji Love: 10 out of 10 Disgusted Faces :$ :$ :$ :$ :$ :$ :$ :$ :$ :$ Final Thoughts At this point, I'm only reading this for art and techniques so that I can get inspiration for my other stuff. In terms of story, never was really interested with the Sternritter when they showed up, and I've barely changed with my opinion. Also, the Visoreds are apparently weaker than most members of the Gotei. Took 2 in hollow masks to fight against Stark, with Shunsui beating him singlehandedly afterwards. 2 in Bankai can't even beat one Sternritter. Obviously, Kubo has chosen to only focus on a few characters that will show up and save the day after each captain is beaten. I'm guessing that's how the Fullbringers, Urahara's team and Isshin will show up later on. To save some poor, underdeveloped captain who never got enough screen time. '''My final question: '''What do you think about Kubo's pacing with this final arc? And do you think he's honestly just not interested in some characters and favors developing others instead? Category:Blog posts